Music for the Masses Tour
The Music for the Masses Tour was a concert tour by Depeche Mode in 1987 and 1988. History The tour was the eighth tour by Depeche Mode and followed the release of their sixth studio album Music for the Masses. The band toured through the UK, Europe, Japan and North America. The tour began on October 22 1987 with a concert in Madrid, and ended on June 18, 1988 with concert No. 101 at the Rose Bowl in Pasadena, California. This concert was recored and filmed and later released as an audio live album on LP and CD and as a documentary film on VHS and DVD. Lineup The lineup of Depeche Mode for the entire tour was: * Andy Fletcher - keyboards, percussion pads, backing vocals * Dave Gahan - lead vocals * Martin Gore - keyboards, guitar, melodica, percussion pads, backing vocals, lead vocals * Alan Wilder - keyboards, piano, percussion pads, backing vocals Tour dates Europe 1987 # October 22, 1987 at Pabellon De Real Madrid, Madrid, Spain # October 23, 1987 at Blaugrana Sports Palas, Barcelona, Spain # October 25, 1987 at Olympia Halle, Munich, Germany # October 26, 1987 at Palasport, Bologna, Italy # October 27, 1987 at Palaeur, Rome, Italy # October 29, 1987 at Palasport, Turin, Italy # October 30, 1987 at Palastrusardi, Milan, Italy # November 2, 1987 at Martin Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, Germany # November 3, 1987 at Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany # November 4, 1987 at Grugahalle, Essen, Germany # November 6, 1987 at Sportshalle, Cologne, Germany # November 7, 1987 at Messehalle, Hannover, Germany # November 9, 1987 at Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany # November 11, 1987 at Friedrich Ebert Halle, Ludwigshafen, Germany # November 12, 1987 at Hallenstadium, Zurich, Switzerland # November 13, 1987 at Halle Des Fetes, Lausanne, Switzerland # November 16, 1987 at Palais Omnisport D'Paris - Bercy, Paris, France # November 17, 1987 at Palais Omnisport D'Paris - Bercy, Paris, France # November 18, 1987 at Palais Omnisport D'Paris - Bercy, Paris, France North America 1987 # December 1, 1987 at Cow Palace, San Francisco, United States # December 4, 1987 at The Forum, Los Angeles, United States # December 5, 1987 at The Forum, Los Angeles, United States # December 7, 1987 at Sports Arena, San Diego, United States # December 8, 1987 at Compton Terrace, Phoenix, United States # December 10, 1987 at Reunion Arena, Dallas, United States # December 12, 1987 at The Pavillion, Chicago, United States # December 14, 1987 at Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Canada # December 15, 1987 at The Forum, Montreal, Canada # December 17, 1987 at Patriot Centre, Fairfax, United States # December 18, 1987 at Madison Square Garden, New York, United States UK 1988 # January 9, 1988 at Centre, Newport, Wales # January 11, 1988 at Wembley Arena, London, England # January 12, 1988 at Wembley Arena, London, England # January 15, 1988 at N.E.C., Birmingham, England # January 16, 1988 at Ice Rink, Whitley Bay, England # January 17, 1988 at Playhouse, Edinburgh, Scotland # January 19, 1988 at G-Mex, Manchester, England # January 20, 1988 at City Hall, Sheffield, England # January 21, 1988 at St. Georges Hall, Bradford, England # January 23, 1988 at International Centre, Bournemouth, England # January 24, 1988 at Centre, Brighton, England Europe 1988 # February 6, 1988 at Sportshalle Alterdorf, Hamburg, West Germany # February 7, 1988 at Sportshalle Alterdorf, Hamburg, West Germany # February 9, 1988 at Westfallenhalle, Dortmund, West Germany # February 10, 1988 at Weser-EMS-Halle, Oldenburg, West Germany # February 12, 1988 at Ice Stadium, Stockholm, Sweden # February 13, 1988 at Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden # February 15, 1988 at Drammenshallen, Oslo, Norway # February 17, 1988 at Valby Hallen, Copenhagen, Denmark # February 18, 1988 at Valby Hallen, Copenhagen, Denmark # February 19, 1988 at Ostseehalle, Kiel, West Germany # February 21, 1988 at Forest National, Brussels, Belgium # February 23, 1988 at Espace Fiore, Lille, France # February 25, 1988 at Parc Penfeld, Brest, France # February 26, 1988 at La Beaujoire, Nantes, France # February 27, 1988 at Patinoire, Bordeaux, France # February 29, 1988 at Palais Des Sports, Toulouse, France # March 1, 1988 at Le Zenith, Montpellier, France # March 2, 1988 at Palais Des Sports, Lyon, France # March 4, 1988 at Palais Des Sports, Besancon, France # March 5, 1988 at Halle Rehenus, Strasbourg, France # March 7, 1988 at Werner Seelbinder, East Berlin, East Germany # March 9, 1988 at Sportcsarnok, Budapest, Hungary # March 10, 1988 at Sportcsarnok, Budapest, Hungary # March 11, 1988 at Sportovni Hala, Prague, Czechoslovakia # March 13, 1988 at Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria Japan 1988 # April 18, 1988 at Festival Hall, Osaka # April 19, 1988 at Koseinenkin Hall, Nagoya # April 21, 1988 at NHK Hall, Tokyo # April 22, 1988 at NHK Hall, Tokyo North America 1988 # April 29, 1988 at Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountainview, United States # April 30, 1988 at California Expo, Sacramento, United States # May 2, 1988 at Coliseum, Seattle, United States # May 4, 1988 at P.N.E. Coliseum, Vancouver, Canada # May 5, 1988 at Civic Auditorium, Portland, United States # May 6, 1988 at Civic Auditorium, Portland, United States # May 8, 1988 at Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, United States # May 9, 1988 at McNichols Arena, Denver, United States # May 11, 1988 at Frank Erwin Centre, Austin, United States # May 13, 1988 at Six Flags, Arlington, United States # May 14, 1988 at Southern Star Amphitheatre, Houston, United States # May 15, 1988 at Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, United States # May 17, 1988 at 5 Seasons Centre, Cedar Rapids, United States # May 18, 1988 at Northrop Auditorium, Minneapolis, United States # May 20, 1988 at Poplar Creek, Chicago, United States # May 21, 1988 at Pine Knob Theatre, Clarkston, United States # May 22, 1988 at Riverbend Theatre, Cincinnati, United States # May 24, 1988 at Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, United States # May 25, 1988 at Southern Star Amphitheatre, Atlanta, United States # May 27, 1988 at The Spectrum, Philadelphia, United States # May 28, 1988 at Merriweather Post Pavillion, Columbia, United States # May 30, 1988 at Blossom Music Festival, Cleveland, United States # June 1, 1988 at Meadowlands Arena, East Rutherford, United States # June 3, 1988 at Jones Beach, Uniondale, United States # June 4, 1988 at Jones Beach, Uniondale, United States # June 7, 1988 at Great Woods Amphitheatre, Mansfield, United States # June 8, 1988 at The Forum, Montreal, Canada # June 9, 1988 at C.N.E. Grandstand, Toronto, Canada # June 11, 1988 at Palumbo Centre, Pittsburgh, United States # June 15, 1988 at Compton Terrace, Phoenix, United States # June 18, 1988 at Rose Bowl, Pasadena, United States Videos Archives Special - A Concert For The Masses (June 18th, 1988) Depeche Mode - Pimpf & Behind the wheel - Live 101 - HD 720p Depeche Mode - "Everything Counts" - Archives Concert Series, The Concert For The Masses, June 18th, 1988 External links * Music For The Masses Tour at Depeche Mode's Archives * The Concert For The Masses at Depeche Mode's video archives * Music for the Masses Tour at Wikipedia Category:Tours